Digimon movie 2
Digimon Our War Game (ぼくらのウォーゲーム!) is a Japan anime film based on the Digimon series. The film was release in Japan onMarch 4, 2000. While it was release in the English version on October 6, 2000. The film was written by Reiko Yoshida. The opening song in the Japanese version is call "Butter Fly" by Koji Wada. While the closing song is call "Sakuhin #2 Haru I Chouchou Bokura no Wargame" by AiM. The second story occurs a few months after the battle against Apocalymon. It shows many of the DigiDestined, but it primarily focuses on Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Matt's little brother TK. As they all decide to end up saving the day when a unknown computer virus Digimon raises havoc all over the world through the Internet. When a deadly virus Digimon causes mass havoc on the Internet, it's left up to just a few of the DigiDestined to stop him, and save Tokyo. The Chosen Children must work with their partner Digimon to stop this deadly creature from taking over the entire human computer network and causing a war in the real world. Yet the only way to win may be a stage of evolution never before seen. Plot While the 8 DigiDestined are on summer vacation in the real world, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi discovers a virus on the internet infecting a Digi-Egg. At the same time, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya is trying to apologize to Sora Takenouchi for getting her a hairclip for her birthday in an e-mail. Izzy arrives at Tai's house out of breath, telling Tai about the newly-hatched Digimon. Tai and Izzy use Tai's dad's computer and monitor the Digimon until Gennai appears in a transmission from the Digital World. He sends Agumon and Tentomon to help stop the corrupted Digimon. They put up a good fight until Keramon warp digivolves to Infermon and defeats them. Tai tries furiously to contact and alert the rest using a phone, but when Infermon begins to dial as many numbers as can be pulled up over the PSTN, Tai's Internet connection is disconnected. Faced with this dilemma, Tai sees a television report on suggestions for the use of the voice mail system as an alternative means of communication over phone lines; using this method, he ends up getting only Yamato "Matt" Ishida and his brother Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, who are on vacation at their grandmother's house in Shimane. They find a computer in a local shop, and ask one of the employees for permission to use it; taking pity, he takes the two and his computer to a barber shop with an Internet connection and upload Gabumon and Patamon onto the net. Infermon digivolves to Diaboromon after Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon but then they slow down because of the massive amount of e-mails being sent to Tai and Izzy. Tai slaps the computer and freezes it leaving WarGreymon frozen and defeated. Diaboromon then starts multiplying and sets up a timer for 10 minutes as he forces the Pentagon to launch a nuclear missile at Tai's neighborhood. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon wake up and race to defeat Diaboromon, only to find over a million copies of him. Every single copy fires and blasts them until they lie defeated. Tai and Matt mysteriously enter their computers and talk to their Digimon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon who easily defeats all but one Diaboromon. At one minute to go, Diaboromon is still too fast for them to hit, but then Izzy forwards him the e-mails, slowing him down like it did to the other Digimon. At the very last second, Diaboromon is destroyed, disabling the missile. Voice Cast :Japanese *'the late Toshiko Fujita' as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *'Chika Sakamoto' as Augumon *'Kae Araki' as Kari Kamiya *'Yuka Tokumitsu' as Gatomon *'the late Yuko Mizutani' as Sora Takenouchi *'Atori Shigematsu' as Biyomon *'Yuto Kazama' as Yamato "Matt" Ishida *'Mayumi Yamaguchi' as Gabumon *'Syoko Kikuchi' as Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *'Miwa Matsumoto' as Patamon *'Ai Maeda' as Mimi Tachikawa *'Kinoko Yamada' as Palmon *'Masami Kikuchi' as Joe Kido *'Junko Takeuchi' as Gomamon *'Umi Tenjin' as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *'Takahiro Sakurai' as Tentomon *'Reiko Kiuchi' as Davis Motomiya *'Junko Noda' as Veemon *'Rio Natsuki' as Yolei Inoue *'Koichi Tochika' as Hawkmon *'Megumi Urawa' as Cody Hida & Armadillmon *'Nami Miyahara' as Willis *'Aoi Tada' as Terriermon :English *'Joshua Seth' as Taichi *'Tom Fahn' as Augumon *'Lara Jill Miller' as Kari *'Edie Mirman' as Gatomon *'Colleen O'Shaughnessey' as Sora *'Tifanie Christun' as Biyomon *'Michael Reisz' as "Matt" *'Kirk Thornton' as Gabumon *'Doug Erholtz' as "T.K." *'Laura Summer' as Patamon *'Philece Sampler' as Mimi, Cody & Yolei *'Anna Garduno' as Palmon *'the late Michael Lindsay' as Joe *'Robert Martin Klein' as Gomamon *'Mona Marshall' as Izzy & Terriermon *'Jeff Nimoy' as Tentomon *'Brian Donovan' as Davis *'Derek Stephen Prince' as Veemon *'Neil Kaplan' as Hawkmon *'the late Robert Axelrod' as Armadillmon *'Bob Glouberman' as Willis Trivia *In the shot of the elementary school students in Bangkok, one of the kids has his hair miscolored as blue for a second. *When Noriko draws the Joker, the card moves by itself in the deck close-up. After that, Noriko's ponytail is miscolored as red for a second. *Most of the English e-mails have grammatical and spelling errors. *This movie is presented in the English version as the second part of Digimon: The Movie. *In the Japanese version, the movie happens during spring break and March 4, while in the English version it happens in summer. *In the Japanese version, Diaboromon was made by several computer bugs converging with each other to create a Digi-Egg. Many moments in the Japanese version are cut out in order to fit the movie into the English version of the Digimon movie: *The nearby ferris wheel spinning faster and faster, to the surprise of some bored kids on the ride. *Kari being contacted for a second time at her friend's birthday party, whilst winning a card game (which is her second excuse for not leaving). *Matt and T.K. exploring nearby houses for a computer, only to find that almost no one knows what a computer is. The one computer they do find themselves is owned by a couple who are far too busy arguing amongst themselves to really help them (even when T.K. pretends to cry). *Matt and T.K. again, being asked to take something to their grandmother by one of the people at the barber shop, though they do not acknowledge her as they're fully focused on the online battling. *Izzy rushes out onto the balcony as the nuclear missile lands, remarking about how they are too late, before noticing the missile did not explode. Tai then joins him, confirming they stopped it. The last part is retained, although the dialogue is changed. *Willis is introduced in the English version in order to link it to the next Digimon movie, as the two movies are combined into the last two parts of one movie. Originally, the next Digimon movie was never related to this one. *In the Japanese version, Izzy had a friend in Russia analyse the data that formed Kuramon's Digi-Egg and find out it's formed from multiple viruses, while in the English version, Willis e mailed Izzy about the issue. *In the Japanese version, when Tai is writing an e-mail to Sora, he misspells his name, though at this point in the English version, he accidentally writes "Love Tai" instead of "From Tai". *Agumon does not mention the Dark Masters in the Japanese version. *Gennai does not remark that Keramon may not be a real Digimon, instead simply asking if Tai and Izzy knew about Keramon. *Tai does not get cut off by Mimi's answering machine in the Japanese version. *Diaboromon (and his respective digivolutions) does not speak in the Japanese version. *Infermon originally hacks into the phone network to bring it down, whereas in the English version, he hacks in to the network to locate Willis. *While the Japanese version simply indicates Tai's disconnected phone by a beeping sound, the English version features a female voice saying that the line is busy, which becomes more and more irritated each time Tai attempts to make a call. *The motorcyclist and the man being served in the barbershop are portrayed as two different people in the English dub end credits (namely "Uncle Al" and "Andy", respectfully), though they are actually one and the same person in the original movie. *Omnimon also doesn't speak in the Japanese version. *The heart-shaped plate displayed outside Mimi's home originally displays her family name (followed by individual names), though the English version makes it look like a valentine to Mimi from Joe. *In the Japanese version, Diaboromon's e-mail reads "Which one has the clock?". Diaboromon then copies himself to hide the clock. *The second missile that Diaboromon aims at Colorado only features in the English version, for the sake of connecting this movie with the next movie. *In the Japanese version after the end credits, an e-mail from Sora appears where she apologizes to Tai for getting mad and thanks him for his present. This is followed by a photo of Sora wearing the hairclip from Tai. *In the Japanese version, Izzy needs to use the restroom due to drinking too much oolong tea. In the English version, he instead gets a stomach-ache from drinking Yuuko Kamiya's beef jerky shakes. all information on Digimon movie 2 came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Our_War_Game! Category:FILMS